


Something I've Never Witnessed

by Jak_Dax



Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Culture Shock, Curiosity, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Frustration, Gossip, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: A year's gone by and Freeza's arrived back home, but are you up to your own new task? And will you finally be able to meet the infamous Kuriza?





	Something I've Never Witnessed

The music echoed from behind you as you stepped out into the empty hallway. You sighed and looked across the long palace corridor. You decided to find a place to hideaway for a bit to rest your feet. You moved forward and walked down the hall, turning down the first opening. You were relieved to find another hallway, with a couple chairs placed against the wall. You took a seat in a plush, purple chair.

“Finally. I can get off my feet.” You briskly sat down and sighed in content, before bending over to take off your flats. You brushed away the ends of the red, silk dress you wore and began to untie the shoes. You furrowed your brow and wondered how you had gotten to this point.

You had landed on Freeza’s planet that morning. It had been a year since you had met your frost demon and you loved every moment you had with him on the trip over. Even the arguments that sprung up. Of course, you instant transmissioned home and to your other friends, but most of your last summer had been spent with him. Summer just started, again, when Freeza announced that him and the Ginyu Force would finally arrive back on his planet.

“Will your son be there?” You had asked, having heard that valuable information months before.

“He’ll be on the planet, but where, I will not know until we land.” Freeza had answered, not seeming too interested in seeing his son. From what it sounded like, he had only met his son once and it was very briefly. And also it was a few years ago when he had come back to fight Goku, again. You wanted to meet Kuriza, heck, you felt obligated to since you were dating his dad.

But when you landed on the Frost Demon planet, you found yourself being pulled this way and that. The lizard-like race were half excited, half disappointed to see their ruler alive and well. The Ginyu Force went off to work with the Freeza Army, but being the Emperor’s Aide, you found yourself being dragged with Freeza for all sorts of stuff. First meeting with the ambassadors of the planet, next meeting with some other leaders who wanted to update Freeza on the status of his planet, next to meet with a bunch of planet real estate agents, etc. Honestly after that point, you tuned out the info that was being piled onto you.

You’re one job was to be at Freeza’s side, you didn’t need to pay attention.

Which is why you were suddenly confused on why Freeza was leaving you behind with a couple of female frost demons. You grabbed his arm, causing him to look up at you in confusion.

“Uh, why are you leaving me here?” You asked, beyond confused.

“Were you paying attention at all?” Freeza sighed, his tail flicking slightly. “Because of my return, we’re holding a small party. It will be formal and since you always dress as formally as a saiyan, I am leaving you here to be cleaned up.”

“A party? You hate celebrations.”

“I do, but I also want to brag about my return and I want to brag about you.” Freeza smirked a little and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. So, for the next hour, you were washed, hair-plucked, hair done up and out of your face, dressed up, and had make-up applied. To be fair, the only make-up the frost demons have in their culture was lipstick, so you had dark red lipstick applied to your lips to match your red dress. The dress was gorgeous. There were silver designs stitched into the torso and sleeves of the dress, but waist down is was just silk, red that shifted with each movement you made. You were given red flats to match.

When you were announced finished, the party had just begun and you were led by a maid to the “small" party. You groaned, finding a great hall filled with frost demons and a different alien here or there. Many eyes fell to you, since you were pretty out of place among the crowd. Luckily you were saved by Jeice who had quickly noticed your entrance. You were grateful when he led you over to Freeza.

The tyrant gave you an appreciative nod, before returning to the conversation he was having. So, for the next hour you found yourself being walked around, standing off as Freeza talked about politics, and keeping yourself busy by trying some of the foreign drinks and foods. Freeza had quite the collection of wine, which you learned was his favorite thing. All the food was either fruits or vegetables, which you weren’t surprised. Within the last year, you had learned the tyrant was a vegetarian, too.

At one point, you walked over to try this really good looking fruit. You picked up the bright green food and began to peel it, when you heard some snickers to the side of you. You glanced over, trying to be discreet as you watched two frost demons pull their gazes from you. They were both females, dressed in silks and the scales of their body armor seemed to glitter.

“So, think she’s a saiyan?” One asked.

“Freeza courting a saiyan? Now I’ve heard everything.” The other scoffed. “She has to be something else.”

“Either way it’s disgusting. Why would he settle for something so weak? And so ugly?”

“Maybe she’s pretty by her race’s standards.”

“It just doesn’t make sense. He could have anyone in the universe, why would he want some fleshy creature?” You had heard enough. You walked away, eating the slices of the fruit and discarding the peel into a bin. You didn’t believe a word those women said, but it also made you feel guilty. You might be Freeza’s partner one day, would his people ever be able to accept you?

Your feet began to ache from standing for so long and since Freeza wasn’t paying you any attention, you decided to sneak off to rest your feet. And now here you were, hiding out down the hall, with your bare feet on Freeza’s royal carpet. You sighed, leaning back in the comfy chair and closing your eyes. You felt like you were failing Freeza and you wished this was easier. Fighting sounded more manageable at the moment.

You were beginning to wonder what you should do, head back eventually or head home, when suddenly a smaller figure turned the corner. They looked up in surprise when they saw you, seeming to stiffen up in shock. They were a younger frost demon, the youngest one you had seen, yet. He had to be only three feet tall and he barely looked eight years old to you. He looked over you for a moment, before he shifted his gaze to the ground.

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone would be here. Excuse me-“ The little frost demon turned to leave, but he looked so… lonely.

“That’s okay. I could use the company.” You offered, patting the open chair next to you. “I’m guessing you got tired of the formalities, too?”

“…” The frost demon looked back to you in complete surprise, his tail going still. “You… you actually want me to stay around?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m a kid… No one wants a kid around.”

“Well, I love kids and honestly, I think you’re adorable.” You affirmed. You weren’t lying, he was cute. He had white skin like Freeza and a chestnut-shaped head. Ironically, his colored scales were a chestnut color. He could easily curl up in your lap and the more you looked, the cuter he got.

“You’re the first…” The little one hesitantly stepped over, before climbing into the seat beside you. He regarded you for a moment, his red eyes twinkling in curiosity. He was beginning to remind you of your own frost demon. “Not to be rude… but what are you?”

“I’m a human, or you might know me as an earthling.”

“I’ve never seen something like you before.” He admitted. “You’re tall. Do you have any smaller or taller forms?”

“No, it’s just this. I don’t really fight like the rest of you.” You laughed lightly at his innocent questions. “But I do know how to fly.”

“Interesting… I’ve been training to reduce my power with different forms, but I can only go back one form.” The little one pouted, his tail that was draped at the end of his seat relaxed and began to sway.

“That’s still good though, you must be pretty powerful for your age.”

“I am…” He nodded a little, before his eyes trailed to the top of your head. “What’s that stuff on the top of your head? It doesn’t look like scales and it looks like fabric threads…”

“That’s basically what it is. It’s called hair and it’s thin threads that grow out of our heads and other places. We can have it long or short and style it anyway we’d want.” You explained.

“I like your hair… I like the shape it makes.” The little one began to smile a little and your heart swelled. He was just the cutest.

“Thank you, I really like the color of your scales. I haven’t seen their shade on anyone else before now.” You tapped his arm and he flushed slightly.

“Thanks…” He smiled shyly, his gaze shifting down.

“So, this is where you both ran off to.” You and the little one jumped, looking over to see Freeza standing at the entrance to the hall. He rose an eyebrow, his tail curling at his feet as his eyes traced you two. The little one stiffened, again, and hopped to his feet.

“Da- Father! I’m sorry that I left, I just… I…” The little one fought for words. Things began to click in your head and you sat up straight.

“I wanted to speak with him alone. It’s my fault we’re out here.” You lied, looking to the young frost demon. So, this was Kuriza. The similarities were a dead giveaway, but you didn’t jump to the conclusion. You thought he’d be much older. Kuriza looked to you and sent a grateful look.

“Is that right? I suppose I can forgive that. But seeing as it’s getting late, perhaps it’s time for Kuriza to go to bed.” Freeza’s cold gaze returned to his son, who hung his head a little.

“Yes, father.” Kuriza mumbled beginning to step away.

“I’ll walk him to bed.” You offered, slipping on your flats and getting to your feet.

“You don’t have-“

“I want to.” You cut off Freeza, receiving a surprise-scared look from Kuriza. The tyrant stared at you hard for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head.

“So be it. I will accompany you. Last thing we need is you getting lost.” Freeza submitted, and Kuriza seemed to only get more surprised. You smiled at the both of them, before stepping over and easily picking Kuriza off the ground. He was stiff at your touch, but he latched on, placing his arms around your shoulders and his legs coming up to press against your stomach and back, his tail wrapping loosely around your waist. You looked at Freeza and nodded for him to lead the way. Kuriza leaned his head on your shoulder as you followed the space tyrant.

You were led through many different halls and even climbed a flight of stairs, before you both made it to the hall that held the bedrooms for royal family. It held only three bedrooms and you stopped in front of the second bedroom door. Freeza opened the door and you all stepped into the dark room. The tyrant created a temporary, purple light with his ki which lit the room slightly. You stepped over to the giant bed placed in the room.

“Here we go.” You set Kuriza down and he quickly crawled under the covers, his tail trailing after him. You smiled and pulled up the covers, tucking him in. You gently brushed the top of his head, before leaning down and pressing your lips against his forehead. “Goodnight, Kuriza.”

“Goodnight…” Kuriza frowned, but you only smiled more.

“___.”

“___.” He repeated and gave a slight nod, his expression softening. “Goodnight, ___.”

You pulled away and made your way to the bedroom door. Freeza watched you walk over and stop at the entrance, before he looked to Kuriza and offered a small nod.

“Goodnight, son.” Freeza went to turn, but you both noticed the small gesture Kuriza made towards the tyrant. Freeza glanced at you, before stepping over to his son and bending over to hear what he has to say. He shifted his hand away, being careful with the ki.

“Father… is she my mother?” Kuriza asked in a hushed voice, but you caught it. Your face turned red and you were glad it was dark. Freeza seemed shocked by this question, too.

“You know better than that, Kuriza. You and I… we were not born like other frost demons.” Freeza lightly scolded and you could see the hardening of Kuriza’s expression. You frowned, wondering if you should intervene, when Freeza looked to you. “But…”

You caught what Freeza was asking and nodded your head. The tyrant nodded, before looking back to his son.

“She might become your mother, so if you wish to treat her as one… you may.” Freeza finished. There was a pause, before Kuriza shifted quickly and gave Freeza a quick hug. The tyrant visibly stiffened, before his son released him and lied back on his bed.

“Thank you, Father. Goodnight.” Kuriza curled up to go to sleep. Freeza made his way back over to you and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind you both. He sighed lightly and looked to you.

“Why did you defend him? Or even acknowledge him? You didn’t know it was Kuriza.” Freeza turned on you.

“That didn’t matter to me. He was just a cute, lost kid and I wanted to help out.” You admitted, giving a slight shrug.

“And all those actions afterwards-Why did you act so… Sweet to him?” Freeza folded his arms, looking like he wanted an honest answer.

“Well, that’s how guardians are suppose to treat their children. They show love and care.” You noticed the furrow of Freeza’s brows and realized that what you had said was foreign to him. “Are kids not raised like that here?”

“Not in the royal family.”

“That reminds me, what did you mean when you said that you and Kuriza weren’t born like other frost demons?” You asked, remembering his earlier comment.

“Unlike you and other frost demons, I, my father, and Kuriza are hybrids of our race. We were born asexually… meaning we didn’t have mothers.” Freeza’s gaze shifted away and he almost seemed… uncomfortable.

“No wonder you came out so sour. A neglectful father and no caring mother to turn to?” You reached out and lightly cupped the frost demon’s cheek. “I definitely wouldn’t mind helping Kuriza out of the same situation.”

“I doubt I could show him love in any shape or form.” Freeza huffed lightly.

“Sometimes being there is a sign of love.” A teasing grin came to your face as you continued. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to stay around and not get killed.”

“Please, darling. You’ve been trying to sway me from fighting Son Goku for a year, you’re words aren’t going to work now.” Freeza smirked, not falling for your little trap but his smirk faltered slightly. “But perhaps while I am training and growing my army here, I could find some time to be with Kuriza…”

“Good.”

“Now, about you sneaking off…” Freeza looked back to you, narrowing his eyes slightly. You sighed and held your hands up in defeat.

“I’m sorry… I was getting tired and I was about bored to tears… that and…” You hesitated. “I heard some gossip. I don’t think I’m well liked among your people. It got me thinking… are you sure about this? You could have any frost demon or anyone, the most powerful and beautiful woman in the universe could be yours, but… you picked me? Haven’t you had second thoughts?”

“Perhaps… but you have something that I have never witnessed in another woman.” Freeza lifted a hand up and placed it over the one on his cheek, before pressing his cheek into your hand. “Sincere loyalty… there’s many times you could have let me die, but you didn’t. Why do others’ opinions matter to you?”

“They don’t, but I don’t want to disappoint you or all your people later.”

“Oh, silly, little human.” Freeza chuckled, his tail sweeping over and coiling around one of your legs. He smirked up at you, flashing his white teeth at you. “Haven’t you realized it, yet? My people hate me.”

“… what?”

“I’ve always known it, the Cold family has always had a target on it’s head from it’s people. They’d love nothing better than to see our blood dwindle into nothing. Perhaps this hurt me as a child, but now.” Freeza clicked his tongue. “Well, when you’re in a high position, you need to push the opinions of others behind you and get to work.”

“So, they were going to hate me regardless.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter.” Freeza reached up and gripped your chin with his free hand. “The only opinion that matters is MINE and I assure you, I won’t replace you for the next three hundred years.”

“I won’t live for that long.”

“Neither will I.” Freeza’s head tilted, his smug expression never leaving. Your heart soared at the compliment and you leaned down, pressing your forehead against his.

“I love you, too.”

“Now.” Freeza released your chin and reached up, easily undoing your hair. Your hair fell back into place and you looked at the frost demon with curiosity. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable… shall we?”


End file.
